Silent Hill: A Wish For Hope
by reevies
Summary: Kevin Kirkland finds himself returning to Silent Hill after a decade away. Now, back to find his brothers, he could be looking for a danger that may as well kill him. R&R if you dont mind. Thanks bye now.
1. Tragedy Beset

I do not own any aspect of the Silent Hill series; however all the characters in my story Kevin, Ray, Jonathan, James, and Lynn Kirkland I do own. This story, I initially wrote in screen play format, so I have to rewrite it for this.  
  
Chapter 1: Tragedy Beset...  
  
Sitting down at the dinner table at 7:30 to eat dinner; the same time the Kirkland family sat down every night. Lynn, a 28 year old mother with three kids, began to serve out the meal. Going in the usual order of husband, James, 30 with a Silent Hill layer; to Jonathan, the oldest child, 11; then to Kevin, the middle of the family, 10; and then finally Ray, the youngest of the three, 9 years of age. The meal was Kevin's favorite, spaghetti, a common meal in their quaint home.

The diningroom is lavishly decorated with a European, stained table, a Japanese stylized china cabinet full of beautiful plates and cups of all sorts, the walls are painting a timid gold giving it a radiant tint when the overhead chandelier's light reflects off the walls. The single window in the room is covered with paintings done by the three children when they were much smaller; never washed off as a remembrance of their earlier childhood.  
  
"Mommy?", Kevin speaks with a fork full of noodles in his mouth.

Looking up to see her son, she gives a slight chuckle,"Yes dear?"

"Dinner is good!", the little boy exclaims.

With a warm hearted smile on her face, "Thank you, Kevin." She continues to eat when both Jonathan and Ray stop to congratulate her on how well of a meal she made as well. With a mouth full of food all she can do is give another wonderful smile, as it would be rude to talk with a mouth full of food.  
  
Before returning to eat, a loud noise is herd, the shattering of glass in the livingroom. James stands up with a look of confusion and surprise. "What the hell was that?! Lynn take the kids up stairs! I'll handle this.", James yells to his family as he begins running out of the room. "

Ok, I will. You be careful though.", Lynn replies as she hustles the three youngsters up the stairs to their parent's bedroom.  
  
In the livingroom three onymous, hooded figures step in through the broken window. Standing near by the front door, the figure in the middle raises it had towards the fireplace across the way. A large christening, crimson marking appears engraved in the brick. The rooms white walls begin to rust away as a blood red takes over; carpet floors morph into dilapidated, rust covered, metal fencing; and the lavish furniture of the rooms rots away, looking as though they have water damage. The ceiling, now just a black abyss, drops hundreds of blood soaked chains, some with dangling screaming corpses, who cry out their twisted pains. The demented transformation begins to spread throughout the rest of the house. "It's time.", the central figure says while giving an evil smile.  
  
Back in the kitchen, James unlocks the cabinet that contains the Magnum his father gave him when he was younger. Grabbing the gun and loading it with the six bullets next to the gun, and grabbing the box that contains the rest of the bullets he looks up. Seeing the transformation of the kitchen, a look of serious fear befalls his face. "What the hell is going on?! This is some crazy shit happening here!", he screams in his mind as he heads out of the room. With a final thought, "If I should die, Lynn you know what to do.", as he starts off.  
  
In the bedroom Lynn rushes the kids to the closet across the way, shoving them inside. " I'm going to come back in a short while kids. If anything should happen to me, Jonathan I want you to take care of your brothers, ok?" ,the woman exclaims looking down upon the faces of her children. "No Mommy, don't leave us!", Ray cries out in tears. "

Yeah, Mom, don't go, please!", Kevin screams out in sadness. "

I'll watch over them Mom, I promise; but you have to come back, ok?", Jonathan says with a soft voice trying to be the tough older brother even though he has tears running down his face. Lynn smiles briefly with that warm hearted smile of hers before she hears the sound of gun shots in the distance. The woman slams the closet door to hide her kids and runs hastily to her husband.  
  
Kevin, smoke emulating from his magnum after firing two shots, asks, " Who or what the hell are you three?!"

"That's not your concern; however, we are here for you children.", the central figure steps forth.

"You say its none of my concern?! Who the hell do you think you kidding, they're my kids, damn it!", James screams while firing another shot straight at the central figure. The figure puts up it's hand revealing a ruby colored stone, pointing towards James. The stone emits a resonating sound stopping the bullet James fired in mid air. The ball then turns into rusty piece of metal and falls to the ground.  
  
"If your going to give us any trouble, then we will have to kill you.", the figure states as it pulls back its hood revealing a beautiful woman with blond hair and piercing blue eyes. "I'll give you this one warning, ok?", giving a piercing glare and demonic smile.

"No! I cant give them up! You will never take them! Die, you damn bastards!", James fires his remaining three shots at the group of three.

"Well, have it your way.", giving a quaint smile the woman once again raises the stone. James trying to reload the weapon as fast as possible looks up to see the stone glowing; eyes now enriched with deep fear of death he begins to shake.  
  
Lynn enters the room, dropping to her knees from the horrible site in front of her. James looks behind him seeing his wife's beautiful green eyes in horrid fear of whats going on. "I told you to go watch the kids, go now!", James shouts to his wife snapping her back to reality.

"No! I wont leave you here! I'll fight too!", exclaims the fearful woman.

"You must go protect the children; they cant get to them!", yells the gunman.  
  
The stone now done of flashing.

"Heh, it's time to end this now.", the woman waves her other hand over the stone. James and Lynn look up in wonder as to what will happen next. James stands up with his gun reloaded, ready to fire. Four red colored bolts fly out of the red stone towards James, now firing at the three again. The four bolts hit James causing him to yell out in anguish from his new wounds. Dark crimson splatters on the walls, on Lynn, and begins pouring from his wounds and mouth. He turns to look at his wife, who has eyes full of tears for her near dead husband.

"You... must... go...", stating with his remaining breathes of air.

Collapsing to the ground from the wounds, a pool of blood appears around him as Lynn rushes to him. "You... must go... please I... beg you.", coughing up blood with his last breaths.

"I wont leave you like this! Now, be quite, or you wont live much longer.", Lynn kisses him on his bloody lips.  
  
Coughing with his final breaths, James dies laying on the floor. The newly made corpse seeps more blood onto the floor. Lynn, now in utter shock of the death of her husband, grabs the blood soaked gun laying next to him. Pointing it at her aggressors she fires the remaining shots.

"It's time you die impotent woman.", she charges up the stone once more and points it at Lynn.

Firing another four blasts at Lynn this time; she tries to duck out of the way but is still hit by three of them. Lynn, staggering back to her feet deeply wounded and bleeding, musters enough strength to point he gun at the woman across the room. Pulling the trigger she realizes she has no more bullets.

"Y... you can't have... them!", Lynn states as she crashes to the ground form blood loss over her husband=s corpse.  
  
The hooded woman walks over to Lynn looking down at her before she dies.

"Yo...you...", dying on the floor due to blood loss, Lynn slumps over her beloved James.

The sound of police sirens and the sight of flashing lights can be seen coming from right out side the house. The woman looks at the other two figures, "We must go. We can get the kids later.", as she points to the back side of the house.  
  
Yeah, that is CH 1 tell me what you all thought. I hope you like it.


	2. My Beautiful Nightmare

I really don't feel like stating all that I stated last time, so I'll just say its all the same.  
  
Chapter 2: My beautiful nightmare...  
  
In a lonely cemetery a man is seen standing in the distance holding a bundle of black roses. As it begins to rain he leans over and places them at two headstones, reading James Kirkland and Lynn Kirkland. " Yes, it's been a long time mother and father, but Ive returned.", giving a smile as a tear runs down his face. The man turns around showing his full face, it has been a while but it is Kevin. Now, 19 years old and a decade later after that fateful night, he has returned. Placing his hand just below his hair line, allowing his blond hair to slightly cover a part of his hand, shielding his green eyes he looks up toward the deep gray sky as rain falls hitting him in the face.  
  
His purpose of returning is to locate his two other brothers still in Silent Hill; finding the two will fulfill their pact with each other. Before they were to be separated and go their different ways due to foster care, they made a pact; stating that in ten years they would return and meet each other and visit their former house, that house of murderous night terrors. "The gathering is forming... the clock is set... the pendulum swings... now, how will destiny ring?", Kevin's final thought before disappearing into the vast gray mist.  
  
"Here you go, the desk clerk hands over a key,sir. Mr. Kirkland I hope you have a nice stay here in our town. Oh, before I forget, there have been some rumors of strange sightings throughout the town. So, if of any concern, just watch out for anything suspicious." Accepting the key he nodes his head,"Thank you and I will be sure to do so." Kevin looks down towards the rustic looking gold key reading the room number "203".  
  
Standing outside his room, admiring the wood grain of the antique door, Kevin removes the room key from his pocket. Giving it one more look over he places it in the hole unlocking his room. The door swings open revealing a cozy looking hotel room with a single bed, a desk, and a small tv located on a small dresser.  
  
"Hmmm, not too bad," taking a few steps in he sits his bag down, "I actually like it, heh heh." Kevin walks over and sits on his bed falling back with arms spread open, "Since it's a few miles to the next restaurant; and since that rain wont let up; and since its getting dark really quickly; I think I'll just go to bed early." After preparing for bed and actually lying down, it isn't no sooner than he's out like a light.  
  
Waking up standing in the hall, curious as to why, he looks around. His heart begins pounding in his chest as he sees what's before him. The once beautifully painting wooden walls are now dilapidated, full of cracks dripping blood; each door, now rusted metal fencing with broken door knobs; the floor is dilapidated creaking wood planks . Kevin looks up, fear fills his eyes from what is seen, the ceiling is formed of dead corpses of humans that appear to be sewn together. He then looks down after seeing the gruesome sight; noticing it's a much better sight than the previous one. A glint of something metallic catches his eye, "A knife? What would that be doing here", thinking to himself as he reaches for it. Grasping it he brings it to his face looking at how clean it is compared to the rest of his surroundings. "Wha... what is the place? Could this be Hell? Or, is it just a bad dream; I hope its only a bad dream.", yelling aloud hoping nothing will hear him.  
  
Looking down the hall he sees a pristine wooden door, the only on that appears to work. Walking towards it, knife in hand, he runs his fingers along the wood; blood appears where his fingers graced. Stepping back in shock and awe, Kevin then reaches for the door knob; twisting it the swings open creating a gust of wind blowing his hair back some. Standing before what looks to be a void, he steps into the darkness not knowing what will happen next; but prepared to take on whatever awaits with his knife.  
  
A blinding red flash coats the room, Kevin blinks frivolously trying to regain his sight. Once becoming coherent, he looks through the newly made red haze as he sees something moving in the distance. Curious with fear, Kevin walks silently over to catch a closer glimpse. Realizing it's a monster feasting on a corpse, Kevin steps back making a loud gasping cry. Alerted, the creature turns to face Kevin, its long hair covers it's face. Kevin looks once more at the corpse; his eyes grow even bigger when he sees it is Ray laying mutilated and maimed on the ground. Raising it's face the monster's hair falls back revealing a mutilated face of Jonathan.  
  
Walking back in both fear and shock at the situation, Kevin clutches the knife tighter as his heart pounds stronger. "Kev... Kevin..", bumbling towards Kevin, Jonathan raises his right arm at his brother. The sound of sirens begins resonating loud and clear in the distance. "No.., Kevin raises the knife in fear, no your not my brother! Stay away!" Taking a few steps back, Kevin begins swing the knife frantically in the air. "Get back... get back I said!", screaming at the approaching demon. "Brother.... brother.", Jonathan tries to reach out to his brother once more.  
  
Kevin now more afraid than ever, runs at Jonathan stabbing him three times in the chest. Blood pouring from his wounds, Jonathan falls to the ground dying. Kevin looks at the blood running down the knife onto his hand. "Why? Why brother...", stating while grasping for air to breath. Jonathan dies lying on the floor, his corpse melts into a giant puddle of blood on the floor. "Because... because," face full of anger," your not my brother! You monster!" Kevin throws the bloody knife behind him.  
  
Paying attention to only the puddle of blood now on the floor, Ray opens his eyes. Kevin turns to where Ray lays on the floor. "Gone? How could this be?!", he thinks to himself as he looks around. A shadow quickly moves behind Kevin; he feels a sharp pain in his back suddenly. Turning around to see his bloody knife held by a hand, he looks up seeing Ray's corpse standing before him. "Why...", Kevin falls to the ground looking up at his younger brother. Blood pours from his wound making another bloody puddle in this room of deep hazy red. 'Because your not my brother.", Ray begins to laugh. Everything turns into a hazy red then to pitch black; Kevin's arms slump to the ground as he dies on the floor.

Kevin jumps out of his bed, placing his hands over his face, feeling the sweat release from his pours. "Was it all really just a dream, or was it for real?", huffing with a pounding heart,"It felt so damn real. I hope I never have another dream like that again." Kevin gets out of bed and goes to the near by window to look out at the morning sky.  
  
Haha, hope you all like CH 2. Really odd huh?


	3. The Meeting

Well, I guess I'll just be saying that it all still remains the same till I enter in new characters I guess haha.  
  
Chapter 3: The Meeting  
  
The sounds of birds are heard amongst trees outside Kevin's room. A stagnate smell floats about the room, giving it a slight nauseating feel. Kevin walks out of the small bathroom prepared for the day. Walking over to the bedside phone, picking it up, he dials for information. A dial tone picks up and an automated voice answers.

"Please enter the name of the town you are requesting.", the voice politely asks.

"Silent Hill.", said in a most non charismatic voice.

"Please state name of person or name of location.", still in it's most unhuman voice.

"Ray Kirkland, please.", this time in a more soothing voice while thinking of all the times they spent together when they were little.

"Hold please while we locate the number.", a beeping noise begins to sound as Kevin holds the phone up to his ear.

"The number," an actual woman's voice comes over the phone, "you have requested is 1503-339-5068."

"Thank you.", Kevin goes to place the phone on its stand.  
  
As soon as it almost reaches it's base a loud shrill arises from the speaker of the phone. "He...help m...me! Wh...ere am... I? I'm... so scared... someone please... find me. My.... my name is Jonathan.....Ki...", the line goes dead. A defining silence fills the room, Kevin's heart begins pounding once more. He drops the phone to the ground as his hands begin to shake violently. Pounding on the ground another voice comes over the phone this time with a most angry voice, "You... you Kevin will... will die. It has been foreseen... it will be at the hands of..." the phone dies once more. Kevin grabs the phone and slams it on the base with so much force its knocks a small book out from underneath.  
  
A knocking sound comes from his door. Kevin stands up, still a little startled from the phone, he goes and answers the door. "No ones here?", looking baffled, he looks up and down the hallway hoping to see someone, no one is there though. Kevin notices something white with red on it and something gray; he looks down seeing a bloody note and a hand gun. "Wh... what the hell could have left this here, Jonathan?" Picking up both gun and note to read; "DAD'S GUN!", the white paper written with blood and coated in blood spots says. Throwing the note to the floor and jabbing the gun in his pocket he runs back into his room, the door shutting behind him.

Grabbing his coat he rushes out of the room, slamming it behind him. Hustling down the hall, down the stairs, through the lobby, out to the front porch of the hotel. Stopping to take a breath, "Could that have been real? No way, it couldn't be. There just isn't any way that could have been.", he thinks to himself as he begins walking down the front path. He turns to look back a the hotel as he nears his car. 'That fog," a dark grey fog begins rolling in off the lake, coating the hotel," its getting dense out here. I should be careful." Getting in his car he starts it up and begins driving off down the road into town.  
  
Stopping at a local gas station to fill the car up, Kevin sees a pay phone. Hoping it wont bark out random sentences like the one at the hotel, he inserts a few coins. Dialing Ray's number into the phone a voice picks up on the other line.

"Hello?", the male voice asks.

"Is this Ray?, Kevin replies politely.

"Kevin? Is that really you Kevin? It is me, Ray!", the voice exclaims loudly.

"Yeah. Hey,speaking with a happy note in his voice, is that old café still there in the old part of Silent Hill?

"Yeah, it is, Kevin. Let me guess, able to predict what his brother will say, we'll meet there? How about in 30 minutes?"

Laughing aloud,"Sure... little brother. Bye.", hanging up the phone, Kevin walks back to his car.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Kevin parks his car outside the café. Getting out, he looks around and notices the fog thickening through out the town. Pushing the glass door open, the bell atop the door rings and the waitress at the counter looks up at him entering. Glancing quickly form wall to wall at all the people eating, drinking coffee, or just talking amongst themselves, Kevin cant spot his younger brother anywhere. "Hey," a voice shouts out form the back wall, "Kevin." Turning to see a relatively happy man in the back; its Ray.  
  
Kevin walks over to the table with a huge smile on his face. "Hey Ray," sitting at the at skinny, raven haired, blue eyed boy's table, " how are you?"

"I'm great. What about yourself?", asking with the same happy smile he had when he was little.

"Everything's good here. Well,"a face of most concern covers up the his former facial expression, "actually there is one thing. I had a dream... well, its really wasn't a dream it was more like a night terror. It's been plaguing me all day; and what I heard on the phone after I got your number from information; and then with the door. I'm wondering if I might be going crazy.

"What kind of dream? What about the phone? And what happened at your door?", the more concerned brother probes.

"Well," Kevin puts his hands over his face," the dream I'd rather not talk about; but I will say it was about you and Jonathan. Then the thing with phone, it was telling me I was going to die and I also head Jonathan's voice from when he was little. He was saying he needs help and that he's afraid. After that happened my door was knocked on and I went to open, but no one was there except for a blood written note and a pistol. The note said "DAD'S GUN!"."

"Do you have the gun and the note?", says the now shocked Ray.

"Yes... I do. I have the gun but left the note", replies Kevin.  
  
Ray pulls a map from his coat pocket, "Here I have this for you. It's a map; figured you could use it."

"Have you... by chance heard from Jonathan?", Kevin asks taking the map from Ray's hand.

"No, I haven't.", resting his hands back on the table," The last I heard from was that he was being adopted by the Silent Hill Smile Support Society. They take orphaned kids in and give a place to live at a place called Hope House. But I've heard bad things about that place. It seems the locals around that area have been hearing strange things like chants, screams, and all sorts of strange things. It's said that Hope House is really a secret resting place for a cult.

"Ray... I'm going to find Jonathan even if it kills me. I'm getting a really bad feeling about being here, but will you help me?, Kevin asks.

"Hell yeah! Anything to free our older bro. Hey, before that fog gets any thicker lets go to my house ok?", replies blue eyed kid.

"Sure.", the two stand up and precede out of the café.  
  
Standing out side Ray's house on Levin St., the two look around at the people walking their animals down the street. The fog begins to get thicker up and down the street. 'This strange fog has been coming into town these past couple of weeks, but nobody knows as to why. Plus there are these sightings of strange looking people in cloaks in the town. Oh yeah, if you need any help, like if im not here, go to my neighbor, Mr. Gordon. He's a really nice guy. Now lets go in.", Ray turns to the door unlocking the house with his house key. The door opens slowly with and eerie squeaking sound.  
  
Entering the house, walking down the front hall into the kitchen, the two sit down at the table by the bar counter. " I keep getting this feeling that I'm being watched but I don't know by who. It's a really funny feeling, you know?, Kevin looks at the bar and at the three glasses positioned in a straight line on the counter.

"Yeah, I do," looking towards the bar as well,"and it's happening since this fog came into town. Hey, I'll get us something to drink." Ray stands up and walks to refrigerator behind the bar counter. Pulling out two bottled drinks and walking back to the table he hands one to Kevin.  
  
"I know where Hope House is, but I haven't the slightest as to how to get in.", stating while he sits back down and opens his drink.

"We'll figure that one out later. How about this, I'll come back here at 8:00 tonight. We can then drive out there examine the place ok?", Kevin stands up, drink in hand and waves good bye to Ray. As Kevin is half way down the front hall Ray stops him, "Hey, Kev you be carful ok." Kevin turns around gives his brother a thumbs up. Walking out the door he gives one last good bye wave before getting in his car and driving off. "I hope we can find you Jonathan, and I also hope that your alright.", thinking to himself as he watches Kevin drive off.  
  
Kevin pulls into the near by parking lot of the hotel, getting out he then walks up to the front porch of the hotel. "This may be a fierce fight to find him, but I have to.", thinking to himself he walks through the front double doors of the hotel.  
  
That's Ch 3, I know not very suspenseful, but Ch 4 will more than cover up the lack of horror Ch 3 had.


	4. This Place Can't Be Real Right?

Its still the same as before so don't worry about anything. Oh wait cept for the new character Liliah, she's mine heh.  
  
Chapter 4: This palace can't be for real... right?  
  
Kevin steps into his room with a rather tired look upon his face. An unknown silver colored object is seen by it's reflection of light on the bed. Catching his eye as he walks in, Kevin walks over to his bed. Astonished by what he sees Kevin steps as he looks at the bloody knife from his nightmare sitting atop his bed. Suddenly, a loud shrill as if someone is scrapping nails across a chalkboard is heard from behind. Kevin turns to only see a dark cloaked figure standing by the door facing him. Kevin reaches for his gun and points it toward the figure. "Who the hell are you. Answer me now!", his hands begin to shake as his heart races.  
  
"Haha," the figure steps forward reaching for the hood covering his face," but you already know me...Kevin." Removing the hood revealing it to be Jonathan, he cracks a smile at his younger brother. "It is I little brother. I hate to do this," raising up his arm and pointing his hand toward Kevin, revealing crimson a tattoo of a symbol," but I truly must. Consider this a going away present Kev."

"What do you mean Jonathan?," Kevin puts down the gun," What going away present and why are you sorry." The room begins to shake violently while Kevin drops to his knees gripping his head. Cracks ripple through the walls like cuts on skin, bleeding, blood pours down them running onto the floor. The floor morphs into a rustic fence with grotesque corpses stapled together directly underneath. The stench of death fills the room as Jonathan retracts his arm and leaves through the door.  
  
Kevin rises off the floor, still gripping his head form the mysterious headache. Looking around the room he room he realizes he's back in that cruel hell of his nightmare, but all be cause of Jonathan. "Why... why would you do this Jonathan?", reaching down to pick up the gun he turns to the only thing that looks normal, the bed, picking up the knife and the extra pistol clip next to it. Walking to the rusty iron clad prison door, now his front door, he pushes it open.  
  
Stepping outside he immediately pukes from the retched smell of before; watching it run through the newly made floor. Scanning the hallway for any means of escape, all he sees is more of the same as the previous room but this time with shadows bumbling about the way. Staring at one of the shadows as it nears, coming out of the dark giving a dreadful cry of pain it scraps its feet along the ground enhancing Kevin's fear. The slowly moving demon finally reaches some light giving Kevin a full view of its rotting body. Gasping as he analyzes what looks to him as being a human sized puppet covered in skin grafts, bandages, and a cleaver attached to what was determined to be bone for an arm.  
  
Raising it's head the 'bandage' sees Kevin through its mangled one eye and lacerated face with blood running down it. Kevin points his gun at it, hoping to scare it off, but all it does is come closer and closer. "What the..." taking steps backward," what the hell are you?" Pulling the trigger rapidly, three bullets fly from the barrel at the bandage monster. The creature drops to the ground giving out a piercing howl as it's head smashes against the floor.

"Is it dead?" Kevin walks nearer and nearer to the creature. Now right over it, his green eyes examine the monster once more. "It must be." giving it one final kick with his foot just to make sure, he turns from it. Suddenly the sound of skin and claws scrapping against metal with cries of pain are head from behind. Turning to only focus on the monster moving about with seizures, Kevin runs back over to it point his gun directly at its head. Firing one shot directly into its mutilated face the creature stops once and for all.  
  
"Whooo," giving a sigh of relief as he whips the sweat from his face, calming him down," I'm glad that's over with. Hope there aren't any more of those." Now at the end of the hall, Kevin tires to open up the door," Locked? That's odd. Well, there has to be a key here some where, guess there is no harm is looking." Turning around to hear the faint sound of humming he walks down the hall to where the sound appears to be originating. "Is this it? Room 209 huh.," clutching the knob he turns it pushing it open," Yay, it's unlocked." Kevin steps in.  
  
Scanning the dark room for the origin of the sound, seeing only dark. The overhead light slowly flickers on giving the room light enough to see around. Kevin amazed to find a woman hiding behind broken down dresser. The girl still holding her eyes shut tight scared, as she still doesn't realize Kevin to be a normal human. "Who," Kevin walks closer to the girl," are you? Are you ok?" Opening one eye looking at Kevin she slowly begins to open the other. Stepping out from behind the dresser, revealing a girl in a white shirt and brown skirt with tan skin with brown hair and green blue eyes, she runs grabbing Kevin giving a huge hug.

"My," holding him tighter," name is Liliah. Thank you for finding me; please get me out of here, I'm so scared."

"My name is Kevin Kirkland and I have no clue how to get out of here, but I'm going to find a way too." slowly pushing the girl away from himself. "How old are you, Liliah?" he poses another question.

"I'm 16 but that's all I can really remember. I do know that I've lived here in Silent Hill all my life. How old are you Kevin?" she looks him over expecting his answer to be around the same age as she.

"I'm 19." giving the answer she was looking for. "Your only two years younger than my younger brother Ray."  
  
The sound of static is head in the background of the room. "What's that noise?", Kevin looks around the room hoping to find its source.

"It's my radio, though it only plays static." pulling it out from behind the dresser," You can have it if you want." Kevin takes the radio and shakes it.

"Well, it may come in handy, who knows." placing it into his jacket pocket. "How about we try to find a way out of here, before anymore monsters get to us, ok?" walking to the door, turning around to face Liliah, he leans against it.

"Sure, lets go." Liliah hustles over to her new friend. Closing the door behind them, they walk back into the hallway.  
  
Trying the other doors to see if their unlocked, the two come across Room 207. With a swift swing of the handle the door slams open giving off a loud crashing sound. Looking to the room only light to be seen is coming from a small pocket light across the room. Kevin picks up the light, examines it, and then fixates it to his jacket. Scanning the room with his newfound tool, Liliah points out a piece of paper on t he ground. "Hey check that out Kevin. I wonder what it could be.", they walk over to it picking it up.

"It's a map," Kevin gives a sigh of relief glad it not to be another death note," of the hotel. This will come in handy, plus it has a key attached to it.", examining the key, he realizes it says "Corridor Key" on it. A huge smile comes across his face as Liliah looks in confusion. "Why are you so happy?" asks the girl. "Because this is the key I've been looking to unlock the door at the end of the hall.", replies the cheerful man as he folds up the map and puts it in his pocket. "Come on lets get out of here." Walking out Liliah gives the room another look over.  
  
Rushing to door, Kevin removes the key from the map and unlocks to door. Entering the newly made hallway, seeing two more of the bandage creatures stumbling around. Firing three shots at each, expending his clip, he walks over to each, Liliah close behind clutching his jacket tightly. Stomping on each's heads, a cracking noise is made from the caving in of their skulls. Reloading his final clip into the pistol Kevin looks about the room a stairwell to his left and straight ahead a small hallway with a door at the end. Choosing the later they continue straight. Reaching the door, realizing it is already cracked, Liliah looks through into the doorway to scanning for any monsters.  
  
"It's clear." Liliah says to her gun ready friend. Walking through the door, placing them into yet another hallway. Seeing no other creatures they run to the double doors at the end of the hallway. Pulling them open they with all their might, the doors slowly open giving a metallic squeaking noise cause of its hinges. Walking in the two only see a vast empty room with a grand piano in the back corner. Closing the doors behind, Liliah and Kevin step towards the piano, noticing a note atop it.  
  
Kevin grabs the note and beings to read it. Dear Kevin;  
  
Please help me little brother! Get me out of this demon place, but you must be weary, you have a gift and THEY want it. THEY already have me, and now THEY'RE after you. Soon it will be Ray's turn as well. Please stop THEM soon!  
  
With Love  
Jonathan

Kevin's grow big with fear and curiosity as to what or who 'THEY' could be. Unexpectedly a corpse falls from the ceiling atop the piano, scarring Liliah and Kevin to the point of both jumping back. As Kevin grips his heart tightly the dead man slides off the piano revealing several pistol clips. "If that happens," now calming down," again I think I may die of a heart attack."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Liliah replies.  
  
Giving a loud crashing sound, the double doors swing open as a giant lumbering monster stampedes into the room, the sound of sirens begins to sound. Liliah gasps at the horrid creature before her. The giant lumbering demon standing before them tumbles at Liliah, swinging it's large left arm grasping a huge meat cleaver at the girl. Kevin runs toward Liliah trying to protect but fails to reach her in time. Liliah, trying to dodge the attack it hit and knocked spiraling into the wall. Falling to the ground she looks up as everything goes blurry just before going unconscious.  
  
Kevin runs to the girl checking to see if she is ok; once realizing she's only knocked out he stands and faces the monster. Looking it over for any target points as he aims his gun at it; only seeing the giant hole covered with sharp teeth where a face would be. The monster now aiming for Kevin swings is huge blade at him. Rolling, still not good enough to dodge the attack, Kevin is cut along his left arm.  
  
Firing all the bullets in his clip he runs toward the piano to grab more. Seeing were he's headed the monster swings the weapon once more crushing the piano and sending the clips flying across the room. Now seriously mad at the creature for what he has done and for hurting Liliah, Kevin removes his knife and throws it at the gaping hole in it's head. The monster lets out a huge wail in pain causing it to fall to its knees. Kevin grabs another clip and reloads his gun.  
  
Walking over to the demon on its knees he points his pistol at its head, "This is for hurting Liliah!" Just before pulling the trigger the monster spits a stream of blood, hitting Kevin in the face, blinding him. The monster knocks him to the ground as it stands to its feet. Managing to clear the blood off his face just in time to see his own demise, Kevin places his arms in front of his face. A sharp burning pain rings in right hand, swinging his arms open to see the creature in pain once more. Looking at his hand he sees a flaming red circle with a triangular symbol in it. "What is this?" thinking to himself as he looks at the mark and the creature standing in pain. "This," an expression of shock covers his face," it's the same as the one on Jonathan's hand. If he used it to get me here then I can use it to get Liliah and me out of here."  
  
As the monster continues to shake violently, Kevin swings his arm in front of the monster. The creature bursts into flames and collapses to the ground. Screaming in agony, Kevin grabs his gun and finishes off the monster in front of him. Kevin falls to the ground as his head beings to pound like someone placed it in a vice. Gripping his head and wound the sirens grow louder as the room beings to go back to its more normal state.  
  
Standing up, head still throbbing, Kevin looks around to find Liliah, but no where to be seen. Running out the room gripping the ever so bleeding arm, he heads to the lobby to ask the clerk if he saw a girl matching Liliah's description. The clerk shaking his head no while looking at Kevin's wound. "Are you ok say sir?" the clerk asks.

"Yeah," Kevin sputters out looking down at his watch reading 7:30,"I am." Rushing out the front doors to his car he hops in and drives off to Ray's house.

Well, thats it for this Ch, hope you like it. Give me some C&C on what you think about the story so far. It would be great to hear from some people.


	5. The House Of Former Hope

Well, everything is still the same. I own no aspect of Silent Hill but my story line and characters.  
  
Chapter 5: The house of former hope  
  
Ray sits on the couch in his house waiting to hear the knock of his brother on the door. "Where are you Kev? You're late and that's not you. Could something have happened?" pondering quietly when suddenly three loud bangs smash on the front door startling Ray from his thoughts. Rushing to open the door, Ray finds Kevin tightly gripping his arm as blood continues to pour from his wound. "What happened to you?!" Ray yanks Kevin in from the impending night outside.

"You," pulling his hand away to look at the blood," remember that dream place I was talking about?"

"Yeah." running to open a cabinet to find some bandages.

"Well, I now know that it's not just a dream... it's real and it caused this to Me." now back to applying the pressure to the wound. "Plus, I found a girl there."

"A girl?" Ray runs back to Kevin removing his bloody jacket.

"Ouch," pain rushes through Kevin's arm as Ray wraps the wound, "her name was Liliah. She said she was lost and scared. So, she followed me till we fought this monster and she was knocked unconscious. It wounded me, but I managed to kill it with this strange power. This strange mark appeared on my hand and when I swung my arm in front of the monster it was set on fire and died."

"So," now in utter disbelief," what happened next?"

"Well everything turned to normal and Liliah was gone. I searched for her but then I realized it was time for me to be here so I left her." saying as Kevin finishes the wrappings himself.  
  
Kevin stands up to put his jacket back on, gripping where his wound is once more. "Its time to go." he says stammering towards the door. "Hold on." Ray runs back to the cabinet grabbing more medical supplies," Here, we'll put these in the car just in case." Out the door and down the steps to Kevin's car they go. "Let's do this." turning the ignition to start the car. Kevin grips the wheel tightly as he pulls out down the road. "He he, It's all happening I see. Just like in my dream." a mysterious little boy in a cloak sits upon a branch in a tree across from Ray's house. "It's time for me to rest now." the little boy fades into the darkness of the night.  
  
Pulling the car to the side of the road a quarter mile form the destination, both men decide to walk the rest of the distance, feeling it would be the best to do. Stuffing the first aid kits in their pockets, Kevin grabs two of the clips he picked up off the floor of the hotel. Stuffing the gun in his belt the brothers set off down the road. More fog begins to envelop the area surrounding the two walkers.  
  
Reaching the top of a hill the two look as they see Hope House before them. "So this is the place huh?" scanning the area for any signs of life good or bad.

"Yeah, this is it Kevin. So, do you think we'll find Jonathan here?" exclaims ray as he looks at his older brother then towards the building.

"I don't know to be honest, but I hope so though. Look." pointing towards the back door as a man wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black pants steps out.

"Think he," squinting his eyes to get a better look," might be a guard?"

"Maybe but we wont know till be get a closer look. Let's head down there." both standing up, they move slowly down the hill as to not cause attention.  
  
Behind a few fallen trees, Kevin and Ray can both now tell that the man has long brown hair and brown eyes. "He doesn't," Kevin peeps his head out over the log," have any weapons that I can tell." Turning around, curious as to where Ray went, Kevin sees his brother pulling loose a piece of wood that happens to have a rail road spike at one end.

"What the hell do you need that for?" asking in a most curious way.

"Well, you have a gun. So I might need something to protect myself, and this is it. Besides this wont kill anyone." stating with a funny grin upon his face.

"Alright," turning back around," whatever man." Ray walks back and sits by Kevin. "We need a plan." says Kevin still looking at the man.

Examining his newfound weapon a light goes off in Rays head. "I know," standing up pointing his plank at the area in front of them," what we can do. You sneak around that way and come out of the woods posing as if you're lost and need to use a phone. I will sneak around this way and come up from behind hitting him with this board."

"Good plan, alright I'll head on then." Kevin stands up and walks in the direction Ray said to as Ray walks in the other.  
  
Walking out of the woods, carrying a look of someone needing help upon his face. The man now, lighting a cigarette, looks up to see the man in front of him. A swift moving shadow is seen in the back. "Umm, excuse me sir," waving his hand to get the guard's attention," I'm lost and I need to find a phone. Can you help me?"

"You shouldn't be out in a place like this." the man puts his lighter up. Ray now standing behind man flipping the board over as to not kill the guy with the spike.

"My car broke down about a mile from here and I need to call a wrecker, if you don't mind."

"Eh, sure follow," motioning his hand at the door behind him," me." Ray taps the man on his should to get him to turn around. "Huh? Who are you?" saying to the man with a smile now in front of him. Gripping the plank hard, Ray swings hitting the man across the face sending him quickly to the ground.  
  
"It wont kill him, huh?" looking at Ray with a glare in his eyes. Ray squats to the ground to examine the man. A large gash runs along the man's face excreting crimson.

"He's not dead." says Ray as he feels the mans pulse, "I just knocked him out is all."

"Whatever. We got to hide him somewhere though." Kevin looks back towards the woods as Ray stands up.

"Yeah, how about where we were just a few minutes ago?" pointing at the log in the distance. "Sure." the two grab the body making sure not to be seen by anyone.  
  
Pulling the body along dirt to the log, the man begins to moan as he comes to. Kevin pulls out his gun and points him as wakes up. "Ouch! Why does my head hurt." he says with eyes still closed. Finally opening them to see the barrel of a gun directly in his face he almost screams, but is stopped by Ray's hand. "Who are you?" asking while starring at the gun.

"The question is, is who are you?" Kevin waves his gun about trying to intimidate the man. "All that we want is our brother, Jonathan. Now tell me, where can we find him?"

"Brother Jonathan? You can't have him. You must be the angles he was talking about. The ones that want to take him from us!" his expression changes from fear to anger at the thought of Jonathan being taken.

"Oh yes we will." Kevin hits the man on the back of the neck with his gun knocking him out once more.

"What was that for, Kev?" glaring at Kevin.

"He was annoying me. Besides he wasn't very helpful except that we know that Jonathan is somewhere in that building and we have to get him out." standing up he walks toward the back entrance. "Yeah I guess your right." Ray follows suite.  
  
Gun ready, Kevin kicks the door open and points it inside, no one around. Walking in with caution both Ray and Kevin look around scanning for anyone. Sneaking down the hall way looking in every room, but Jonathan is still yet to be seen. Coming to a set of double doors at the end of the hall, the two look at each other. "Should we go in?" Ray asks with a quiver of fear in his voice.

"Yeah, Jonathan could be on the other side of those doors for all we know." Kevin pushes both doors open to reveal the next room.  
  
The sound of music is heard as the doors swing open. The room a giant octagon with paintings on each wall. Four pillars stand equal distance from each other in the center of the room while on the floor marble tiles lay. In the dead center of the room is an elegant grand piano being played by a man in black. Pointing his gun at the player who seems not to notice the two men in the room, Kevin walks closer. Stopping the music the man stands revealing it to be Jonathan.  
  
Facing his two happy looking brothers a smile comes across his face. Jonathan's green blue irises transform into a haunting red. Kevin steps back at the sight but Ray seems to be oblivious. "Its... its you Jonathan." Ray shouts taking steps closer to him.

"No!," shouting to get Rays attention," Its not him. That's not our brother."

"What do you mean." Ray turns toward him.

"Look at his eyes, those aren't Jonathan's eyes." Ray is startled to see this and for not noticing before.

"I see. So who is this?" looking back at Kevin.

"I'm not your brother; however, I am Jonathan." he says while putting out his hand, grinning an evil smile. A glowing symbol appears on his hand, a look of surprise comes over Kevin's face. "What is it, Kev? Do you recognize this, it's the same one you have. In fact only us three have these. Be weary for evil lies every where. Men who have no eyes see it and the ones with eyes are blind to it. I guess its time for me to give you your second gift he he." the mark begins glowing.

"What do you mean Jonathan?" Ray asks frantically.

"You will see, heh."  
  
Kevin and Ray drop to the ground from a pounding migraine, dropping their weapons with them. The walls change to bloodstained tiles with chains and shackles drooping from them, the seven paintings through out the room are now mutilated corpses dripping blood, the central pillars now consists of misshapen bodies connected together, and the floor as transformed into rusty iron grating. Jonathan walks past the two sitting on the ground and out the fence railing doors.  
  
"Ughh," gripping his head Ray plants a hand on the floor to help him get up," why is my head hurting so much?" Opening his eyes he jumps back at the sight before him. "No... not this again! Why Jonathan? Why?" standing up off the ground. Both pick up their weapons as they turn to the doors behind them. Ray has an expression of fear now knowing what Kevin meant by nightmare. Walking through the doors, seeing the abomination to have covered the rest of the house.

Thats CH5, not scarry I know, but I like it. Hope you do too.


End file.
